yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Supidi Ran'na
Information Supidi Ran'na is one of the students that attends Akademi High School, and is a member of the Sports Club, both a part of the Track Team and Swim Team. Appearance Supidi has ocean eyes, slightly tanned skin, and swimming goggles. Her twin tails have not longer, and they have multiple strokes but less visible on her Student Profile. She also wears, the gym uniform in her Student Profile. Description Supidi is one of the most reliable of students in Akademi High School. In her elementary school, she received the Character award for Reliability and Trustworthiness. Even though she is really reliable and trustworthy, she is not the most popular student in her old school and in Akademi High School. As a child, the bullies called her "Stupid Rana",("Rana" means frog in Spanish). Before and during that point in time, Supidi wasn't smart in all of her subjects. Because the bullies, she worked hard to become a model student, just because of them and has become to have a passion for sports while doing this.'' Supidi always changes the topic when asked about her embarrassing childhood nickname. Hosiko Mizudori, has recently joined Akademi High, Supidi's bully in elementary school, is now crueler than ever. Will Supidi get her reputation damaged because of the bullies? Or will they turn over a new leaf with them and maybe become friends? Personality 'In-Game Persona' Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Supidi is a Hero. If she sees a corpse, he will act upon the Teacher's Pet persona. If she witnesses Yandere-chan commit murder, she will run to fight her. She is strong, so he fights with medium amount of strength. 'Current Persona' Supidi has the fanon Social Hero persona. Students with this persona will run to the nearest group when a body is found, like a Social Butterfly, when the player isn't present near the body. When the player is present near the player when she finds the body, she will fight the player in the struggle minigame. When a camera is pointed at her at High to Medium School Atmosphere, she will do the Social Butterfly persona pose. When a camera is pointed at her in low School Atmosphere, she will do the Hero persona pose. Routine 'In-Game Routine' At about 7:05 AM, Supidi enters the school grounds. She walks to his locker at 7:10 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, Supidi walks around the school corridors until 8:00 AM. At 8:00 AM, Supidi walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, then walks around the school corridors again at 1:00 PM. Supidi walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she changes her shoes at 3:35 PM and leaves school grounds at 3:40 PM. 'Current Routine' At 7:10 AM, Supidi enters the school grounds. She runs to his locker at 7:13 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes quickly. At 7:15 AM, she runs to the back of the school to practice swimming, running, or other sports with the other members. At 7:45 AM, the Sports Club finishes practicing and socializes with each other until 8:00 AM. At 8:00 AM, Supidi walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, then travels to the back of the school again to practice at 1:00 PM. Supidi walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the back of the school and stays there until 5:00 PM. If the player joins in club activities, Yandere-chan will practice with the other members from 4:00 PM to 5:00 PM. If the Sports Club is inactive, she will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when she would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). At 5:00 PM, Supidi and Budo meet up at the rooftop and cuddle with each other until 5:30 PM. If Budo dies, Supidi will go to the rooftop and cry until 5:30 PM. At 5:35 PM, Supidi changes her shoes and leaves school grounds at 5:40 PM. Relationships 'Negative Opinions' * Hoshiko Mizudori - posts about her on her hate blog. Known her since grade school. * ''Another upcoming bully. Positive Opinions * Budo Masuta - her boyfriend. Credits and Sources From Portrait #1: * Eyes - LucyDreemurr * 1.0 Bust Base - Avnore * Saki's Hair - 10JmixP From Portrait #2: * Eyes - LucyDreemurr * 1.0 Bust Base - Avnore * Saki's Hair - 10JmixP From Portraits #3: * Eyes - LucyDreemurr * Mei's Bust Base - Pumpkinhero2 * Saki's Hair - 10JmixP From Portrait #4: * Eyes - Truekung * Custom Hairstyle - Crabby Meal * Mei's Bust Base - Pumpkinhero2 From Portrait #5: * Eyes - Truekung * Custom Hairstyle - Crabby Meal * Mei's Bust Base - Pumpkinhero2 * Mei Mio's Ahoge'' - Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader '''From Portrait #6:' * Entire Portrait - Crabby Meal How I Create These Portraits #1-#5: * Google Drawingshttps://docs.google.com/drawings/create (Used for Portrait #1; Feel free to check it out!) * Pixlr Editorhttps://pixlr.com/editor/ (Used for Portrait #2 - #5; Feel free to check it out!) * Useful Portrait Stuffhttp://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Useful_Portrait_Stuff (Used for all of my portrait pieces; Feel free to check it out!) Gallery Supidi Ran'na .png|First Version Supidi Ran'na-0.png|Second Version Supidi Ran'naAppFive.png|Second Version (With Ahoge) Supidi Ran'na Crabby.png|Third Version (CrabbyMeal Made) Supidi Ran'na.png|Third Version (With Banner and Gym Uniform) Supidi_Ranna.png|Third Version (With Default Uniform) Trivia * Her full name, Supidi Ran'na, means "Speedy Runner" in English. (Japanese form; supīdīran'nā) * Supidi has the most hairstyle changes in my fanon. * Before, Supidi was my main focus on developing. Category:Females Category:Sports Club Category:Heroic Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:OCs Category:SUPERFAMVideos2's Fanon